A Little Touch of Heavenly Light
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: A/U based off a prompt given to me on tumblr. Daenerys was born merely days before the rebellion and when she is about to be killed by the Kingslayer's hand Catelyn Stark cuts in and takes the child to be her ward. As she grew up in Winterfell, she formed a strong bond with Ned's bastard son Jon that could mean more than just friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_A/U, based off a prompt given to me on tumblr. Daenerys was born merely days before the rebellion and when she is about to be killed by the Kingslayer's hand Catelyn Stark cuts in and takes the child to be her ward. As she grew up in Winterfell, she formed a strong bond with Ned's bastard son Jon that could mean more than just friendship. _

**A Little Touch of Heavenly Light**

She knows she should be inside learning needle point with Sansa and Arya because after all that's what ladies do but she doesn't. She hasn't even picked up her needle point in more than two months and she just figures that Lady Catelyn had given up on forcing her lessons. But there she sat, on a barrel in the freezing cold weather of Winterfell with Rickon on her lap, watching the second to the youngest Stark brother practicing his archery skill. Her eyes followed the bastard Stark brother, Jon, walk around the younger boy and place his hands on his shoulders.

"Go on, father is watching." He paused to let Brandon look up. "And your mother."

Her eyes went up to the Lord and Lady Stark who nodded at their son with smiles on their faces. Bran then turned to look at her and she gave him a friendly smile. The boy once again put the arrow in place pulled back and it flew past the target and into some bushes. The Stark boys laughed along with their friends and poor Bran kicked the dirt and growled in frustration. She rolled her violet eyes at the older boys foolishness as Lord Stark spoke out "And which one of you was a marksmen at ten?"

The boys instantly stopped laughing and Lord Stark kept talking. "Keep practicing Bran"

The encouragement was enough for the Stark boy to try again. "Don't think too much Bran" Jon instructed.

"Relax your bow arm." The oldest brother Robb advised and right before Bran let the arrow go, another arrow hit the bulls eyes. The group of young adults all turned their heads to see Arya Stark with a bow in hand smile and then curtsy. Both Robb and Jon began to laugh as Bran threw his bow down and chased after his sister. Rickon jumped from her lap and chased after his siblings, trying to get into the fun.

Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen smiled at the siblings and their antics and jumped off the barrel to help the boys put the bows and targets away. "You know you shouldn't tease him Jon." She explained as he picked up the extra arrows, pushing some of her silver hair from her face. "Do you remember when you were ten and I was eight?"

Jon Snow gave her a confused glance as Robb Stark started laughing. "I remember." Robb said and Jon shrugged.

"I beat you in a sparring match in a matter of five minutes, knocked the wooden sword clear from your hands." Daenerys smiled as the look of embarrassment fell upon Jon's face. "You were so mad at me because it was in front of Lord Stark."

Robb pushed the barrel of bows back into the shed. "Yes and you demanded a rematch because it was unfair, she distracted you." He nudged Jon. "Or so you claimed."

Jon rubbed the back of his neck and gave a smile. "I do remember I never got that rematch." He said, looking the seventeen year old in the eye, making her pale face turn pink. "I could take you now Dany."

The last Targaryen gave him a smirk and raised one of her dark eyebrows. "You would still lose." She taunted as she shrugged off her fur shrug. "But name the time and place and I will give you your rematch."

Jon was about to open his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Lady Catelyn who was walking over to them. "Boys, your father wants you to ready the horses." She paused. "There was a deserter." Lady Stark looked over at Brandon. "You are to go to, it is your father's request."

Robb and Jon both nodded and Bran went and followed his brothers. Lady Stark sighs as she watches her two sons and Jon walk over to the stables. Daenerys came over to her side, with Rickon hanging off her legs. "He is a good man you know."

Catelyn looked over at her ward and then shook her head. "That may be but he is no son of mine, he is just a constant reminder that there is someone out there other than me that my husband was intimate with."

"Still" Daenerys said as she looked down at her feet. "You should at least try to give him a chance, all of you children admire him."

"They don't understand that he is a bastard." Catelyn spit and Daenerys' face fell. That caught the older woman's eye and she sighed. "Dany, I understand why you feel that way but in a way you are part of this family. True yes, that Targaryen blood runs through your veins but when the day the rebel's got to the castle and Jaime was going to kill you I had to do something. You were just an innocent baby with no part in your father's sins. So I made Ned swear to take you in as a Ward and we promised that the madness wouldn't take control of you." She smiled as she took her warm hand. "I see you as one of my daughters, Sansa and Arya's big sister."

"C'mon Dany I wanna play!" Whines Rickon as he tugs on her skirt. Daenerys smiles as she lifts the boy into the air.

"But Ned's blood still runs in Jon's veins, he is of Stark lineage." She looked at Rickon who was playing with the pendant around her neck. "In a way, he is still you son and even though he is nineteen you can still mother him."

Catelyn let out a shuddered breath as Daenerys walked away, the girl was wise beyond her years and had something that was rare in Targaryen: A good heart. And she hoped that that would be enough to keep the madness at bay.

~X~

A beheading was a rare yet serious occasion for the Stark men and Jon noticed the light in Brans eyes before the occasion and the absence of it afterward. He went over to his half-brother and clamped his should. "You did well." Then walked over to his horse. The out of the corner of his eye he saw his father, their father, go over and give Bran the speech that he gave all of the boys. Jon gave his horse a swift kick and got to his place in the formation. After a while, Ned and Bran where ready and they began their trek back to Stark Manor.

Half way back home, one of the men in the front line took notice of a dead stag. They all got off their horses to study what in fact killed the animal. "Could have been a lion." Theon suggested and Jon shook his head no.

"They are no lions in these parts." Jon explains and follows Ned down to the river banks where they found a dead mother direwolf and her alive pups. Ned pulled the antler from the stag out of the mother's head and threw it into the water.

"It's a freak!" Theon exclaimed and Ned turned to him, some anger on his face.

"It's a direwolf and its far away from the wall." Ned explains as Jon picks up a pup and hands it to Bran. "Kill the pups," He commands and Theon rips the pup from Bran's arms as Bran protests.

"Lord Stark" Jon speaks up. "There are five pups, enough for each Stark child."

Ned looks at the pups and then to his sons. "Fine, you will train them, feed them, and bury them when they die."

A look of annoyance fell over Theon's face as he gave the pup back to Bran. Jon gathered up the pups and handed them to Rob and Theon. "What about you?" Bran asked as his pup snuggled against the fur of his coat.

"I am not a Stark." Jon told him and the young Stark sighed as he walked over to his horse. Jon was doing the same when he heard a small cry coming from the water banks.

"What is it?" Robb asked and Jon bent down to pick up a direwolf pup with snow white fur and red eyes.

Theon laughed. "He is the runt of the litter, you two were made for each other."

Jon held the pup up to his face and grimaced when he gave him a friendly lick. Maybe he could get used to this pup.

~X~

A gentle knock on his door disturbs him from his thoughts and only a second later Daenerys walks in, shutting the door gently behind her.

"You know I don't even know why you knock." Jon says as he pets the sleeping direwolf pup. "You just walk right in anyway."

Dany shrugged as she took a seat on the bed across from him, tucking her legs under her. She watches the direwolf pup stir from his sleep, opening his red eyes up as his tail started waging. Jon gave a sad sigh as the pup launched himself over to Dany, attacking her face with puppy kisses. She giggled as she took a hold of the pup, snuggling him closely. "I just got him to sleep." Jon whines and Dany flashed him a smile. "Now you got him all wound up again."

"Well he is a puppy he is going to be active." Dany scolds and he swears that the pup his sticking his tongue out at him to tease him. "Did you give him a name yet?" she asks as she pets the white fur.

"I was thinking Ghost, cause of his white fur." Jon mumbled as he watched the pup nuzzle into Dany, he could strangely feel himself getting jealous of the beast.

"Well," Dany began as the pup looked up. "I think he likes it." His attention turned to the pup. "What do you think Ghost?"

The direwolf puppy gave a small yap and Dany gave him a smile. "You are too cute!"

Jon grunted and rolled his eyes, his attention going back to cleaning off his blade. "Don't spoil my dog please." He told her and this time it was her scoffing. "He needs to be able to take care of himself."

"You are always brooding Jon, it's annoying." She blurts and he looks up at her with a questioning eyebrow. "I'm just being honest with you is all."

He shakes his head. "You know we can't be doing this anymore, you sneaking into my room…are you trying to get me killed?" He explained. "We are not children anymore."

"I am aware of that Jon." Dany said with narrowed eyes. "But I don't care what other's think…you are the only decent man in Winterfell and the only person that I get along with that is my age. I love Arya and Rickon but I also love talking to you." She smiled as Ghost settled in her lap. "We are the same, you and I."

Jon gave her a questioning look. "In what way?"

She shrugged. "We both are destined for bigger things then living in Winterfell."

"What exactly do you think we are destined for?" Jon asked.

Dany was about to open her mouth to explain but the door of his room flew open and Theon came strolling in. Jon grumbled and rolled his eyes as Lord Stark's ward walked in like he owned the place. Theon stopped in his tracks when he saw Daenerys sitting on the bed with him. "Well what do we have here?"

"Go away Theon." Jon ordered but the ward just stuck his nose up in the air.

"Ha I knew that you two where fucking!" He exclaimed with a laugh. "You're a dog Jon Snow."

Jon could actually see the fury within Daenerys rise and he wrapped his large hand around her forearm to stop her doing anything stupid. "Theon we were just talking and that is no way to speak in front of a lady." Jon stated as Theon smirked, looking Dany up and down as if she was a common whore. "And look at her like that again and I will rip that smile off your face." Dany smiled at his actions and Jon smiled back at her. "Now is there a reason that you are here?"

Theon sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Lady Stark told me to tell you two that she got a raven from Kings Landing, the King and his court are on their way to Winterfell as we speak and they will be staying here. The three of us are invited to their feast but we are not to sit with them and that it would be best if Daenerys stay silent through his visit. She doesn't want any sort of problems arising."

"Ok, is that all?" Jon asked and Theon nodded. "Then leave, and shut the door on your way out."

Theon's eye brows rose. "Alright then, I will leave you two to your 'talk', just don't do anything stupid. Lord Stark will cut your balls off if he finds out that his bastard fathered his own bastard."

"Out Theon!" Jon bellowed as he pointed the door. The ward laughed as he shut the door behind him and Jon gave an embarrassed look to Dany. "I am sorry, Theon has gotten worse over the years hasn't he?"

Dany gave him a nod. "The king is coming again." It was more of a statement then a question. "So I guess I'll have to live in fear for two weeks, lovely just lovely."

"Aw C'mon Dany, he won't lay a hand on you because I will be by your side the whole time." He straighten himself up, putting his chin in the air. "You're big brave Jon bear and his pup Ghost."

She scoffed. "Really Jon?" Ghost was now out of her lap and snuggled onto the pillows.

"Hey that's why you love me right?" He asked with a huge smile as she got off the bed.

"No, that is why I tolerate you." She pointed her finger at him. "I am going to bed now because if I know Lady Stark she is going to want to start preparing first thing in the morning."

Jon laid back in his bed chuckling.

"Don't you laugh there Snow, she will put you to work to." The laughing stopped and she smirked. "Goodnight Jon Bear…and his pup Ghost." With that, she was out of the room and Jon turned on his bed, looking right into the red eyes of his direwolf. That beast was still teasing him.

"It's not like that Ghost, so don't you judge me either." The pup gave him a lazy stare before shutting its own eyes, Jon following soon after. That night he dreamt of a battle field, dragons flying high above him and a girl, his Dany, with her long silver locks and lilac eyes wrapped in his embrace, her soft lips on his moving and caressing his own and the blood stained silver sword that was in her hand falling to the earth below them.

Jon woke up in a cold sweat after the dream faded and did not fall back asleep that night for his mind kept wandering to the woman in the next room over. His Dany.

TBC

A/N- This was a prompt that was given to be by an anon on my Tumblr. I have never written a Dany/Jon fic but I really do want them to be end game in A song of Fire and Ice series and the TV show, hell even their actors want them to meet. So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I will be following the TV show in ages for this and for number of chapters so ten episodes per season so ten chapters per fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Touch of Heavenly Light**

There were some moments that Jon truly felt a part of the family, they were rare and barely happened but he enjoyed them as they came. The first time he was ever embraced by his stepmother, The Lady Stark, he was five. It was the night of Sansa's birth, his memory was foggy but he remembered the light from dawn sprinkling into the window as Rob and his father sat down on the big bed looking at the little bundle in Lady Stark's arms. He stood at the door frame, Dany right next to them as they watched the happy family welcome a new member. It was then that Lady Stark looked up at the two children, he was sure that they were going to be shooed away but instead she smiled. "Jon, Dany, come meet Sansa."

Both children looked at each other and rushed over to the bed, being lifted up by Ned because they were so small. He remembered crawling over to his stepmother's side and taking a peek at his baby sister, he remembered saying something to her and The Lady Stark laughed and kissed the top of his head. "You already are an amazing big brother Jon."

Three more of the occasions happened, the birth of Rickon was the last of those rare events but he knew his younger siblings, minus Sansa because she was at the age where she hated the world, loved him. Arya had always been his favorite and she always gave The Lady Stark problems about being lady like. Then there was Dany, his stepmother's ward. If it wasn't for Dany he would be an angry and miserable mess. Dany always found ways to put a smile on his face and laughter in his voice, she was one of a kind according to Rob and he would always hear Sansa's romantic connotations about him and Dany getting married and running away together. Sansa just needed to get her head on straight, Dany was never like that at her age, she was never boy crazy or dreamed of a knight in shining armor sweeping her off her feet. Dany was level headed and independent but as much as she tried she could never teach Sansa how to be like that.

But what bothered him the most was the fact that Dany was always on his mind now, the way she talked, the way she talked or her smile or laugh. It was always on his mind, burned into it because whenever he closed his eyes for sleep he would have the same dream of the two of them in a battlefield kissing.

But he was now standing in the wash room, with his half-brother and Theon getting their hair cut and face shaved. "I don't understand why we have to get all cleaned up for this occasion." Jon complains as the man shaving Rob finishes. "It's not like they are going to judge us on looks."

Theon scoffed. "Well have you seen the queen, they say that she is the most beautiful woman in all the seven kingdoms."

"Yeah and her son is a little prick." Rob stated as Jon sat down on the stool that Rob had just occupied.

"But I'm sure he is sticking his own little prick in all the southern girls." Jon offered and the men began to laugh as the barber took out his scissors.

Rob and Theon smirked at each other before Rob said. "Watch out there, he loves his hair more than he could love a woman."

Jon frowns at his brother's teasing because he knew that one woman in particular would not like this new hair cut what so ever.

~X~

"What happened to your hair?" Dany shrieked as she ran her slender fingers through the short curly hair, her lips in a pout.

Jon laughed at the look on her face. "Lady Stark told me that I needed to clean up for the arrival of the royal family." He looked at her face that was clear now because her hair had been pulled back completely, she looked even more beautiful if that was even possible. "She said, and I quote: I will not have the king and queen think that I raised a bunch of dirty barbarians!"

She laughed as she moved her hands from his hair and to his shoulders, she was still on her tippy toes because Jon Snow just loomed over her. "Hm, she gave us the same speech…meaning Arya and I, Sansa knows how to act like a lady."

"She may act like a lady but she is just so immature, not like you." He told her as she smiled. "You look beautiful today Dany." Her face turned into a bright red and she looked down at her feet. "I'm serious Dany, you really look beautiful."

"Thanks, Catelyn suggested that I wore the lavender dress and she did my hair…" She explained as his fingers trailed over the tiny braids that lead to the main braid. "Jon?"

He shook his head. "What?"

"Did you hear what I said?" She asked, eyebrow cocked.

Jon nodded quickly and she giggled. "Well your lucky it's not important anyway but I was hoping that you would stay by my side tonight for the feast…I'm a little nervous."

"Of course," He said as he cupped her cheek, feeling the fiery Targaryen skin warm his cold hand. "Nothing will happen to you."

"They are here!" Bran shouted as he rushed past them, Jon's hand dropped from her face. "The King is here!"

Catelyn and Ned came walking behind in moments later with Sansa, Rob, and Rickon. Catelyn stopped and turned to Dany and Jon. "You two will stand behind us with Theon understood, and Jon." She took a deep breath. "I am counting on you to make sure nothing happens to Dany."

Jon bowed his head. "Yes Lady Stark.

She looked between the two teenagers who were still unmoving. "Come along then"

They both jumped a little and then followed the Lady and Lord Stark out into court yard getting into formation. Jon could feel Dany shaking like a leaf beside him so he brought his hand in his and laced their fingers together, she looked up at him with big eyes and he gave her a reassuring glance. After a deep shuttering breath, she looked forward again to the horses and men riding into the court yard. He watched as Prince Joffrey came in on his horse, nose up in the air and a menacing gleam in his eye. He felt Dany's grip tighten on his hand and he took a glance at her to see that her face was set in a scowl. Sansa then giggled and he rolled his eyes, typical.

Next was a few of the Kingsguards rode in and finally the King along with the Queen's carriage. King Robert got off his horse and everyone bowed onto their knees. Robert walked straight over to Ned and waved for him to stand up, once everyone was on their feet, Robert looked Ned up and down and in a gruff voice he said. "You've gotten fat."

Ned raised his eyebrows and suddenly the two men laughed and embraced. "Nine years has been to long my friend!" Robert expressed and then moved to Lady Catelyn. "Cat," He said as he embraced. "Still beautiful." He then ruffled Rickon's hair and moved down the line. "Rob correct?" He asked the oldest Stark boy. "You have grown into quite the man." He moved down to Sansa and smiled. "Well aren't you a pretty." And then gave a chuckle to Arya's scowling face. "And you are you?"

"Arya sir" she said in a strong voice and the King look amused as he went over to Bran.

"Let's see your muscles." A smile as wide as the narrow sea spread across Bran's face as he showed his arms. "You'll be a solider" Then the King's eyes lingered back to Jon and most importantly Dany, his beady eyes narrowed as he starred her down. Dany was well aware of the sins of her brother and she didn't understand the feelings of hate towards her. She never knew him and Lord Stark didn't show any anger toward her about what her father did to his father and brother, but maybe Lord Stark had a bigger heart then the King. He kept starring as the Queen walked over to Ned and Catelyn, the Queen's eyes found the silver hair and she gave a quick glance to the Targaryen girl and then started to talk to Catelyn.

"Take me to the crypt!" Robert suddenly demanded and the Queen rolled her eyes.

"My love we have been riding for a month, the dead can wait."

Robert's face was unreadable. "Ned!"

Ned nodded and gave the queen a bow of the head and followed him to the cyrpts. The Queen sighed and the once again let her gaze fall over to Dany and she shook her head as he two other children jumped from the carriage. "Come, let us get washed before the feast."

Slowly the royal family moved to their chambers and Jon felt Dany relax. "You see," He gently said. "Nothing happened."

She suddenly gave him a smile and let go of his hand. "Thank you Jon."

"Where is the Imp!" They both heard Arya hiss.

"Will you shut it!" Sansa barked back. At her words, the queen turned to her twin brother.

"Where is our brother? Go find him!" She commanded

Jaime Lannister jumped at his sister's command and set off to find the other Lannister. Dany and Jon shared a stifled laugh and Rob sent them a warning look and they stopped quickly. But then the courtyard was empty and Catelyn requested for Dany so she turned to him, gave him a sad smile and went to follow the Lady Stark to the tower.

But as she wandered she heard the distant voice of the King Robert and Lord Stark.

"She is a Targaryen, she is not to be trusted!" King Robert spat. "Do you remember what her father did to your father, to your brother? Do you remember what her brother did to your sister? I loved that woman Ned and I was to marry her? How do you know that she won't turn on you and kill you in her sleep?"

"She won't do that." Ned defended and Dany felt herself smile.

"What makes you so sure?" Robert asked with malice in his voice.

There was a pause and some footsteps. "Because she is like her mother, looks like her mother and his humble like her mother. That girl would never hurt a fly, hell she wept for days over a piglet that didn't make it. She was heartbroken, she does not have the Targaryen madness but a good heart in its place."

Then there was another long pause and Dany strained her ears to hear. "Well," It was King Robert. "She was raised by a Stark." He laughed. "A dragon raised by a wolf, who would have thought. But remember the deal Ned, if she shows signs of the madness…"

"Yes" Ned interrupted. "I understand."

"Good," Robert said. "But it seems that your bastard is found of her, I saw them when I was meeting your children, he had her hand in his and they were standing very close to each other and he kept looking at her. I remember that was the way you looked at Catelyn when you were young and in love."

Ned was quite after that but then Dany heard him. "I have different plans for him and Dany is to stay here in Winterfell where she is safe."

"You seem to have taken a liking to this girl." Robert commented

Ned laughed. "Yes, out of both my daughters she was the easiest to raise. That's probably because she was always around the boys."

"Very true, daughters will give you grey hair. But I would like to talk to the Targaryen girl at some point to see for myself if she has the madness." Robert said

Then suddenly the two men turned the corner and Dany went wide eyed. The King raised his brows and looked over at Ned. The panic stricken Dany looked at Lord Stark and her manners came back to her, she curtsied deeply. "You're Grace."

"Stand up girl, let me look at you." Robert commanded and with she did as she was told, her eyes on Lord Stark. The King began to walk around her. "You slouch, and you have bruises and scars on your arms," He took her hands. "Callouses on your fingertips," He smirked. "Not from sewing I presume." He turned to face her again. "Your very short, but a beauty at that."

"Thank you My King" She whispered with her head down.

Robert grunted. "You have silver hair, what of your eyes? Let me see them." She then looked up. "Violet, of course. But I do not see any of your father or your brothers in your face, you look much like your mother." He then he smiled. "Do you know how to handle a sword child?"

"Yes Your Grace" She said now standing up straight.

"Really? Well who taught you?" he asked

She smiled. "Jon did your grace."

The King let out a hardy laugh. "Of course he did, are you any good?"

"Yes Your Grace, I disarmed most of the men here including Jon when we were children but I'm sure he can overpower me now." She explained looking the king right in the eye.

"Hm," Robert said. "Well I would like to see your skills Daenerys during my stay."

"Of course Your Grace, I will be happy to show you. But Lady Catelyn asked for me and if it is ok with you My King I could go to her." Dany politely told him and the King nodded. "Thank you Your Grace," She said and walked off towards one of the doors. Robert turned to Ned and sighed. "You are right, she seems ok."

Ned smiled. "Thank you Robert."

"Yeah, yeah," The king grumbled. "Now let's go, I am thirsty."

"Always with a drink on your mind" Ned remarks and Robert laughs.

"You know me to well my friend," Robert chuckled. "All too well, and maybe after we get some wine in us you will think about my offer."

Ned nodded and laughed with his old friend and King of the seven kingdoms. "You cannot go by a drunk man's word."

"I know that to well my friend, to well."

TBC

A/N- I'm glad everyone is enjoying so far and some of these characters may be a little OOC, Dany will have a different personality as well, she is humble yet strong but not defenseless. Jon just thinks that she is but she will prove him wrong. Anyway I'm not sure if I want to incorporate the Drogo story line but she will somehow get the eggs and Jon will go to the wall and take the black but that is all the spoilers I will give out for now anyway next chapter will be the feast.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little Touch of Heavenly Light**

The guests are drunk halfway through the feast and Lady Catelyn Stark sighs as she looks over the room. Rob's half gone and Ned is nowhere to be found. Her eyes find Arya who is slinging food at the butcher's boy and Sansa who is making goo-goo eyes at Prince Joffrey. Finally her gaze finds Dany and Jon, they are sitting beside each other. Dany is laughing, her face pink from the wine do doubt and Jon is whispering something in her ear with his hand on the small of her back.

"Young love," Catelyn jumps as Cersei speaks. "It's so honest and pure, look at the way those two look at each other." She said nodding toward Dany and Jon. "Two unwanted children finding solace in each other." She sighs. "It's small actions that acknowledge to the fact that those two are made for each other…" She takes a sip from her goblet. "Fire and Ice."

Catelyn turns to the queen and puts on a smile. "I had no idea you were a romantic your grace."

"Not many people do." She says, returning the smile. "Daenerys has grown into quite the swan a true beauty…does her personality balance it all out."

Catelyn nods. "It does, she has a great heart."

"Well you raised her well Catelyn, who knows what she would be like if she was raised around her mad brothers." Cersei comments. "I was against it at first, letting her live but after I had my first son all that hate went away. I'm glad that your soul knew she had good in her."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me your grace." Catelyn thanks.

The two women stay silent for a few minutes and in those few minutes a small scene plays out before them. A drunken Theon stumbles over to Dany and Jon and says a few words that she can hear. Catelyn watches as Jon's face falls and Dany's turn into one of anger. Jon gets up and storms out and Theon yells something vulgar. He then sits next to Dany, slinging an arm around her shoulder and Dany pushes him off and starts yelling at him. Theon rolled his eyes and grabs Dany again, next thing they know she slaps the ward across the face and yells again before storming out of the dining hall.

"There is the Targaryen rage." Cersei points out.

Catelyn shrugged. "He had it coming. "Dany takes care of herself, she always has and always will."

Cersei sighs and she finds her husband grabbing at a barmaid. "So I hear that we may have a grandchild someday." She says changing the subject.

~X~

She finds him out by the stables, a frown set on his face as he swings his mighty blade on the training dummy. Dany takes a deep breath of the cold air and perches herself on the fence. "Pretending the dummy is Theon?"

He whirls on her, face red in rage and sweat forming on his forehead. "I am just so damn tired of the hell I get for being a bastard!" He looked around wildly dropping his sword and marching over toward her, yelling in her face. "Do they think I chose this life?" Dany was silent, she didn't know what to say. "And now they are trying to get rid of me by sending me to the wall!" He exclaims, Dany can see tears in his eyes. "That's why my Uncle is here, to talk me into it, talk me into taking the black…" His shoulders slouch and his voice gets a little sadder. "Don't I get a say in this, what if I wanted a wife and a family…why didn't they give me a say?"

Dany sighed as she slid off the fence and grabbed his face in her hands, searching in his eyes. "Ease your storm Jon Snow." She murmured and Jon wrapped his arms around her small waist. "You don't have to say yes." She whispered as Jon touched his forehead to hers. "Tell Ned what you really want, deep down that man loves you and he will listen…" She paused, listening to Jon's steady breathing. "Like I said before Jon, a bastard is just a horrible title that you have to grow past. I know that you are an amazing man with a brave heart; you could take the strongest Dothraki king and live to tell the tale." She watched as a smile appeared on his face. "The Jon that I love would not let the words of some little leech upset him."

There was a long silent pause and Dany closed her eyes, listening to his breathing as he calmed down. Finally, in a soft, broken voice her uttered. "Run away with me."

Her eyes open and go wide. "What?"

"Run away with me, we can leave Winterfell tonight, you and me. We can get the horses and what we need and…" He started and Dany shook her head.

"Jon, no that is not the answer we can't just run away from our problems." Dany objected

Jon took a deep breath and looked around. "Dany do you love me?"

"Of course I do, like a brother." Dany answered with a quizzical look.

He grabbed her shoulders, gaining eye contact with her. "You know that's not what I met."

"Jon I-" She began but then turned her head at the sudden voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't realize that I was interrupting something."

Jon let go of Dany and then turned around to see Tyrion Lannister walking over to them, wine bottle in hand. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled as Jon moved away from Dany. "No, no don't be bothered by me, I'll be on my way. I just wanted to catch a word with the two causes of the gossip that is going around." He took a swing of his drink. "A bastard and a Targaryen together…and I thought I have seen it all."

"Shouldn't you be inside?" Dany asked and Tyrion raised a brow.

"You have a very gentle voice," He offered. "That is not found in a Targaryen." Her eyes narrowed at the Imp. "My parent's once served your parents…in fact your mother and my mother where close. We have something in common."

Dany looked over at Jon and then back to the Lannister. "And what would that be?"

The Imp shrugged his shoulders. "We are both killers." Jon took a step forward. "Calm yourself Snow," He said offering a glance at him. "I'm not insulting your woman, I'm just saying that we both killed our mothers at birth." He then nodded to Dany. "At least no one blames you for it because you are the only Targaryen that holds the name left." She blinked and the Imp turned to Jon. "But she is right you know, running away from what haunts you is not the answer, you two must wear your titles like armor show it proudly and then, in time, you will do something so great that people will forget that you're a bastard and you're broken."

"Why are you telling us this?" Jon asked at Tyrion went to walk away. "Why do you care?"

Tyrion shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it's because I have a place in my heart for bastards, cripples and broken things."

That did not sway Jon. "What would you know about being a bastard?"

"A dwarf is a bastard in their father's eyes." He gave them both a nod. "Goodnight."

They watched as Tyrion turned the corner and Jon turned back to Dany. "You still didn't answer my question."

Dany turned red as she looked to the ground. "There is no need to, you already know the answer." She looked up and saw Jon un-moving. "I'm going to bed."

Jon watched her walk away and then sighed as he went to pick up his sword he wasn't sure if he messed up or made things better.

"Jon?"

He stopped, it was his uncle.

"I would like a word"

Jon nodded and turned around, dragging himself over to his Uncle, knowing what he was going to talk to him about.

~X~

The conversation had been short and surprisingly his uncle didn't try to talk him into joining the wall. He just told him that there was honor in taking the black but he would also miss out on a wife and children. His uncle had also thrown in that it would make his father proud and that just feels like a slap in the face. So Jon just told him that he would think about it and then walks down the hall to his chambers. When opens the door he is surprised to see Daenerys standing by his window in her night dress.

"Dany?" he questions and the silver haired girl looked up at him. "Dany, are you…is everything ok?"

She doesn't answer him. Instead she strides over to him and before he can even blink he feels her lips on his. He doesn't respond at first because he is honestly surprised and as long as Jon would live on this planet, he would never understand a woman's actions. But his senses slowly come back to him when he feels her tongue brushing against his bottom lip. Jon quickly recuperates the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Eventually, they break for air and Jon looks into her clouded lilac eyes before attaching his lips to the soft, warm skin of her neck. She swings them around and backs him to the bed, his knees buckling when they hit the edge. She gently pushes him down and pulls her nightgown up so she can straddle him.

"Dany?" He asks again as she pulls as she takes off his shirt. "Are you sure?"

She blinks and licks her swollen lips. "I love you Jon," this time it sounded different, filled with emotion and truth. "It's the only thing I'm sure of."

Jon smiles and leans up to kiss her again. "I love you to Dany."

She sucks in a deep breath at his confession but then smiles when the words finally sunk in and she saw how his eyes were on the strings of her nightgown. She gave him a wordless nod and his hands moved up to untie them. This was all he needed to decide where he truly belonged, with her.

~X~

She wakes up before him the next morning and dresses as quickly as she could. She was careful to make sure she didn't wake him up as she quickly braided her hair and slipped out the door. She didn't know why she was worried about him waking up, it took an army of people to wake Jon Snow up. The man slept like the dead.

Dany quickly shut the door behind her and looked up and down the hallway before attempting to escape.

"Dany?"

Dany cringed at the voice of Arya Stark, she slowly turned around to see tomboy Stark girl looking at her with a confused look. "Hi Arya."

Arya tilted her head and Dany thanked the gods that she was still naïve. "Why are you sneaking out of Jon's chambers in your nightgown? Because I'm pretty sure my mother makes us dress before leaving our chambers, you know because it's not lady like."

She could feel her face heating up and her heart pounding in her chest. "I was sleep walking Arya."

"Sleep walking?" She asked, her tone confused.

Dany nodded furiously. "Yes sleep walking, I do that sometimes after I have wine." She smiles. "You know that Rob says that I am a lightweight."

The girl seemed puzzled. "Ok well my mother sent me to look for you and Jon. She wants for me, you, and Sansa to join her and the queen on a walk." She looked at her state of attire. "But you are going to have to get dressed first.

"Of course, I'll go do that right now." She started to walk off and was halfway down the hall when she turned to ask. "Why does she want Jon?"

"My father wants him to join in on the hunt, why do the men get to have the fun?" Arya asks and Dany shrugs.

"I don't know because they think they can." And with that Dany turns the corner and then races up the stairs. She knew at some point she would have to face Jon but she wasn't exactly ready to do that now.

TBC

A/N- Ohhh, it happened and she left him to wake up alone. So will Jon be mad or just confused, stay tuned to find out!

I don't know why but I seem to get the writing bug at night as I am trying to write a paper for my class. I swear one of these days I am going to send my professor a fanfic and she will be wondering what it has to do with children oh well.

Anyway reviews are loved and thank you to all that have read, reviewed, favorite and followed! You guys make me so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Little Touch of Heavenly Light**

He was expecting to wake up to a warm body with silver hair and full pink lips in his arms, not to a bucket of cold water thrown on by him by his little sister. He sat straight up and looked wildly around the room. "What the hell?"

Arya put a hand on her waist and shook her head. "You were not waking up." She explained. "So it was either water or the fire poker." She smirked. "You're lucky I picked the water."

Jon blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Where is Dany?"

"Dany?" Arya asked.

"Yes Dany, the girl that has lived here long before you even existed." He doesn't mean to snap at her, luckily Arya wasn't sensitive.

Arya shrugged. "She was shutting your door when I was coming down the hall, still in her nightgown. She was lucky found I her, mother would be furious."

Jon gulped. "Wh-what? Why your mother be furious?"

"Because she was in her nightgown and sleep walking but there is nothing to do about that." Arya stated.

"She told you that she was sleep walking." Jon asked and then felt a load off his shoulders when Arya nodded yes. Although he was confused as the fact that she left without waking him up, he was happy she was able to slip out. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if Arya caught them.

"Anyway, Father wants you up and dressed. You men get to go on a hunt while we Ladies have to go on a walk and listen to the queen drone on and on about how wonderful her ass of a son is." Arya spat and Jon chuckled at her curse.

"Don't curse around your mother!" Jon pointed out as she opened the door to leave Jon's chambers. "Dany is going for the walk with you right?"

Arya nodded.

"Can you ask her to meet me in the God's Wood at sundown? I need to speak with her." Jon asked and Arya beamed.

"Okay," She smirked. "I knew you loved her."

"Out Arya!"

His little sister left with a snicker as Jon tossed a pillow at the door. He sighed as he rolled off his bed and started to get ready for the day, wondering what prompted Dany to leave without waking him.

~X~

She meets Queen Cersei, Sansa, Lady Stark out by the stables and she tried to walk as normal as she could, Jon was a gentle lover but it was her first time anyway. She took a deep breath and changed her face to a smiling one when she saw the three of them and curtsied. "Good Morning."

Catelyn nodded. "Good Morning Dany…" She looked over her shoulder. "Where is Arya?"

"She was waking Jon, as you asked her to Lady Stark." Dany reminded.

"That girl better not sneak off onto the hunt, so help me." Catelyn mumbled and Arya came running into the God's Wood, panting as she put her hands on her knees.

"Sorry mother, your grace…I had to wake Jon up." The Queen gave a sharp nod and Catelyn silently thank the seven. She then walked over to Dany. "My brother would like to meet you here at sun down." She paused. "What is going on between you two?"

Dany took a deep breath. "I'm not entirely sure, but come let's join the Queen on her walk before we get scolded."

Arya rolled her eyes and Dany pushed her little to get her moving. "This will be such a fun day," She mumbled in annoyance. "Listening to Sansa's and Cersie's plans on Sansa becoming queen someday." She folded her arms. "I could be hunting with the men."

Dany laughed. "Could you imagine Sansa running the seven kingdoms? We would have to act properly all the time."

Arya shuddered. "I don't want to think about that."

They walked behind the four women in silence, listening to Catelyn talk to the Queen about the beauties of the north. "Dany?"

"Yes Arya?"

Arya's eyebrows frowned as she looked at her feet as they walked. "I want you to know that I approve of you and Jon, I am aware of what the two of you were doing last night."

Dany's eyebrows shot up. "You do?"

"Mmhm, I listened in when mother gave Sansa that talk and I'm ten not two." She paused, Catelyn's voice talking in the distance. "I don't really understand love Dany because the only stuff I know is the fairy tales my nursemaid told me. But if you really love him Dany you won't let him go to the wall."

Dany smiled at the girl and pulled her to her. "He is not going to the Wall. I am going to talk to him tonight and we will both go to your father."

~X~

"Ah, there is nothing better than a hunt to clear a headache!" Robert bellows as Jaime Lannister winces behind him. "What do you think boy?" He asks as he clamps Jon on the shoulder.

"Very true sire" Jon says and Robert laughs. Jon is pretty sure that the king is drunk again, or maybe he is just drunk all the time. He watches as the King walks past his own son who was struggling with a bow and Jon shakes his head. That boy was going to rule one day? They were all doomed.

"Jon?" Ned called out and Jon looked over at his father who was standing near the river bank. "A word."

He nodded and made his way over to his father who's eyes where set on the ice on the edges. "Winter is coming." Ned stated and Jon gave nod. "I wanted to talk about your future Jon, you can't stay at with me and your stepmother forever." He sighed and looked out to the rushing waters. "You are to ride with your uncle to the wall."

"I don't want to go to the wall." Jon blurts and Ned turns to face him. "I will do anything else you ask but not the wall."

Ned shifted and let out a sigh. "Why? Brave men go to the wall, men that are willing to fight for the safety of our land."

"They have plenty of brave men at the wall" Jon pushes. "I would like to stay here, have a family maybe."

"Family?" Ned asks. "With who?"

"Dany, I wish to marry her and father her children. If it bothers you so much, I will leave Winterfell with her and you will never hear or see from us again." Jon said, standing up to his father for the first time.

A sad look appeared on Ned's face. "I'm sorry son." Jon took his eyes off the river to look at his father. "I already promised Catelyn that you would be at the wall in my absence and I cannot go back on my word. Besides, I believe she had promised Dany to someone else."

Anger began to boil in Jon's veins; it was a rage he had never felt before. "I will not have that!" He roared causing Ned to turn completely to face his son. "Does your wife hate me that much? She hates me to the point that she doesn't even want me in my home if you are not there! She hates me enough to take the woman I am in love with away from me and give to some other man!" Jon gave a chuckle. "Well good luck in giving her to someone else because no one will marry her." Jon saw the questioning look on Ned's face. "Her and I consummated our love last night, she is no longer pure."

Ned closed his eyes. "Be that as it may, you are still going to the wall. I am done discussing this with you."

Jon's face fell as he listened to his father's footsteps fade away and he had one question on his mind. Why was he making him do this?

~X~

"Well you have a certain glow upon you today my dear." Cersei said as she took a seat next to Dany in the God's Wood. The tour of the castle was long over and Dany had stayed back in the holy ground to think.

"I'm sorry?" Dany asked, confused by the Queen's words.

Cersei smiled. "Your face my swan, it's glowing." Dany couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable; the Queen was being far too nice. "You are in love correct?"

"Your Grace…" Dany tries but the queen keeps going.

"It's Ned's bastard isn't it, Jon?" The Queen nodded. "You two where very affectionate at dinner last night." She muses. "He is a handsome man, that Jon Snow. No doubt that you two would make very beautiful children." Cersei studies her face. "I myself would love to see a child with the blood of a dragon that would have dark hair and purple eyes, or maybe silver hair and dark eyes. None the less they would be very beautiful." Her eyebrows frown in concern. "But Childbearing does take a toll on one's body, but the feeling of life growing inside of you…it is a beautiful thing. How many do you want my dear swan, how many children do you want?"

Dany blinks because this whole conversation is odd. "I don't know Your Grace, it would depend on my husband."

"I have seen Jon with children, he would be an amazing father and I'm sure he would want a good number." She gave a smile and placed her hand over Dany's. "Starks have a tendency to breed like the animal of their house." She finally stood up, ending the strange conversation but offered one last sentiment to Dany. "My son is to wed Sansa as you already know and if you are to wed Jon we would be related." She glanced back. "The seven kingdoms won't even know what hit them." The Queen walked off leaving Dany to those strange words, playing over and over in her head.

~X~

Time in the Gods Wood does not stand still and when one is alone it tends to fly by fast. At least thirty minutes after the Queen departure, Ned walked into the holy ground with a huge box under his arm. "I knew I would find you here," He says as he gave her the Stark smile. The Lord of Winterfell took a seat beside her and took a look at the holy tree. "I love to come to this place and think, sometimes I think I can hear the gods talking to me." Ned explains. "It makes me feel safe."

"I feel the same way when I'm here, it's peaceful…makes me never want to leave." Dany tells him and Ned gives her a nod. "They are not my gods though, but I feel as if they accept me."

"Only a fool wouldn't accept you Daenerys Stormborn." He his silent and she listen to the small trickle of the creek. "I have something for you." He says after I while. "I'm afraid to say that I will still be in King's Landing when your birthday comes around so I wanted to give you this now." He pulls the trunk in front of her and she glances up at him. "I felt bad that there was no direwolf for you but then I remembered that they were not your crest." He gave her a nod and she unlocked the trunk, as she opened it she gasped and picked up one of the oval shaped objects that where inside. There were three of them, one green, one black, and one yellow. "They are dragon's eggs Dany, of course time has turned them to stone so they will never hatch but still, it's a beautiful treasure none the less."

It took her a while to find her breath. "Lord Stark, they are beautiful but where did you get them."

"The day of Robert's rebellion, after Jaime killed your father we scouted the castle letting your father's people know what had happened. There was a terrible storm that day, I remember because between you and me I am not found of lighting." He smiled and Dany giggled. "I remember walking down this one hall, my sword drawn and bloody when I heard a woman crying and screaming. I followed the noise to a room and when I opened the door I found your mother, giving birth to you all on her own. Then I heard these little cries and I went to the foot of her bed to see you laying there, your fists clenched together tightly together like you were mad at the world. I picked you up with the full intention of handing you to your mother but I saw that she was dying. So I place you on her chest and she looked up at me, her eyes…your eyes so full of pain. She gave me your name Daenerys Targaryen, I added the Stormborn in. But then her eyes flicked over to a trunk and she told me to take it. So I called two of my men and they told them to place the trunk into the wagon, that I would take it and you. Jaime Lannister wanted to kill you but Catelyn and I were not about to have it."

Dany listened as she marveled the black egg in her hand. "Thank you Lord Stark."

"You're welcome Dany." He stood up and kissed the top of her head. "You may not be born of Stark blood but I still look to you as one of my own children."

Dany nodded and Ned gave her a smile. "I am sorry to say that I can't take you to the capital with Sansa and Arya. But we will be leaving at dawn, Jon as well so you should say your goodbyes."

Ned started walking away and Dany was almost too stunned to speak. But she found her words before Ned left the God's Wood. "Wait, Jon is…" She sucked in a deep breath. "Jon is leaving?" Anger and disbelief is threading itself through her voice.

Ned did not turn around, he didn't want to face her broken eyes. "Yes, he will leave for the wall." And walked away before the Targaryen rage took place. Dany turned around, not even bothering to find the bench as sank down onto the ground.

~X~

Sunset would be another hour away but Arya had told Jon that Dany was already in the God's Wood so he summoned his courage and put on his best face to attempt to wipe away the anger he was feeling about having to leave her. When he entered he found her sitting on the ground, her one hand in the water and an open trunk next to her.

Shit

She knew

Jon collected himself together and walked over to her, wrapping his arm around him. She let out a shuttering sigh, she must have been crying as she snuggled herself into his arms. "The world must hate us." She murmured as she laid her head on his chest. "It's not too late for us to runaway is it?"

"It is too late," He whispered to her as he threaded her. "My father would know why…" He felt her violet eyes on him. "I told him about us." Her red rimmed eyes went wide. "He wanted to marry you off…I had to say something."

Surprisingly she wasn't angry. "That would be cruel, marrying me off to someone else." She paused, clutching his shirt. "Because my heart will always belong to you."

"And mine to you." He said against her hair. She moved herself so she was able to face him and he wiped a stray tear away. "I love you."

She offered him a sad smile and pressed her lips to his. "I love you too." She breathed when she pulled away.

She settled herself in his arms again, listening to the sounds of nature. "So why did you leave this morning without waking me?"

She shrugged. "At that moment I was a little scared that it wasn't real and I also didn't want you getting killed if we were found together."

"It is real Dany" Jon told her and she nodded, his eyes then feel over to the trunk. "What is that?"

"Dragon eggs, time had turned them to stone but they were my birthright." She explained. "They were a gift from your father."

Jon didn't say anything about that so they just sat in silence, his arms still holding her tightly. All was peaceful till the heard a sickening crack and a direwolf barking. They both stood up quickly and watched as people ran past the entrance of the Gods wood. Then there was a hysterical scream and that's all that took the two of them to go figure out what it was.

They followed the crowd over to one of the old towers; Dany and Jon pushed themselves through and got to the front. Dany screamed and turned around to bury her head into Jon's chest and Jon once again wrapped his arms around her. He watched as his father tried to pry Catelyn away, his eyes starred at the unmoving Bran Stark as Lady Catelyn's hysterical screams filled the cold air.

TBC

A/N- Yes, Jon is being forced into joining the Wall but there will be a little twist. You guys will have to keep reading to find out. I'm also thinking of moving Theon's rebellion up as well as Ned's death.

Also the whole Arya knowing about Jon and Dany, I am the youngest of five so at ten I knew more then I should from being nosy and let me know what do you think of Ned being the one to give Dany the eggs and what is with Cersei do you think she is being nice or does she have some alterative motives?

And my updates will be two per week and every day on weekends.

So read and review to let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**A Little Touch of Heavenly Light**

They are all sitting outside Bran's chamber, Rob is pacing back and forth as Rickon sleeps in Sansa's arms. Arya looks out a window, listening to the direwolves howl and Jon sits against the stone wall with Dany's head on his shoulder. They all fear the worst but hope and pray for the best, but the blood…there was so much blood and he wished that rain would come and wash the stained grass away. Jon didn't understand it; Bran would climb the ice covered walls and never slip once. Why now, could have happened to make him let go. He opens his eyes when he feel's Dany's soft, warm hand in his. She is carefully studying each finger, each line on his palm and he looks up to see Sansa giving them both a confused look. Dany then places a kiss on his palm and the door to Bran's room open's up. They all stand up quickly as Ned walks out, his face tired and broken.

"The worst part is over, the healer says that he will make it…that he is a fighter."

The tension in the air vanishes and every face has a look of relief splashed across it. "You should all get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day."

"You're still leaving?" Rob asks with disbelief.

"I gave my word to the king." Ned explains.

"You gave your word to your family father." Rob argues back. "What about mother, she is clearly not in the right state of mind to be left on her own."

"She has you and Dany, she will be fine." Ned tiredly says. "Now please just get to bed." He commanded and the six of them share the same expression as they wandered to their chambers.

~X~

She enters his chambers in the middle of the night, it's not like he was sleeping or anything because he can't sleep. His thoughts are on Bran, the Wall, and Dany but when he hears her enter he looks up. She stares at him for a moment before taking off her nightgown, letting it pool around her on the floor. Dany gracefully walked over to his bed and climbed under the covers, kissing his lips softly. That night, Jon took time to remember ever curve on her body and every freckle and scar on her pale skin.

He wakes up as the sunrises, the sky outside is colored pink and he knows he is going to miss the beauty of Winterfell. Jon then looks down at the girl in his arms, she stayed with him the whole night and into the early hours of the new day. Dany is awake as well, her eyes trained on the window as the cold air breezes in. He can feel her gently caressing his arm and he pulls her tightly to him. "I've been thinking" She whispers and Jon chuckles against her hair.

"That can't be a good thing."

She gives his arm a little pinch and he yelps. "I'm serious ok!" She hisses and Jon gives her a quick nod, scared of her pinching him again. "We can me this work, I know we can. I know that when you take The Black you swear that you will never take a wife or father no children. But they will not have to know about the two of us, whenever you come back to Winterfell we can spend time together. We can still have a family, still have a normal life and…"

"No." He stops her and she turns to face him. "I will not let you do that, I'm going to find a way to get out of this so I won't have to take the oath." She opened up her mouth to speak but Jon stopped her. "I'm not going to let another child carry the title of a bastard and you would be known as a whore. I'm not letting that happen." He sternly says and Dany sighs, knowing that he was right. "I'll find a way." He promises. "I'll find a way for us."

~X~

Dany watches as the King gets on his horse, she wonders how the poor creature can walk with him on its back. He eyes then fall to Jaime Lannister who was watching her like a hawk and then to Joffrey who was complaining about something. She shook her head trying to figure out what Sansa saw in him, but she would truly never know. But then she saw Sansa walk over to her, holding herself in perfect poise like a lady should. "I hope to see you soon Dany." She says putting her best 'mature' voice on. "You will write of course and be invited to my wedding."

"That sounds fair Sansa." She pauses. "I know we really, truly never got along but I wish the best for you."

Then she saw what looked to be a tear form in the girl's eyes. "Take care of my mother and my brothers." She said and went to walk away when Dany pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok to be scared Sansa," She pulled away and looked her in the eye. "If you need to come back, write to me and I will be in Kings Landing to bring you home."

"Thank you Dany." Sansa whispered and then looked up when she heard Joffrey calling her. "I must go, my prince a waits me."

"And hell awaits me"

Dany turned around to see Arya coming out of the castle doors with a frown on her face. Dany rolled her eyes and grabbed her by her shoulder. "Arya what did I tell you about cursing."

"You do it to!" Arya defends.

"Well just don't curse in front of the queen ok." She looked at the little girl who became her best friend. "And be safe…and don't do anything stupid you understand?"

"I understand." Arya smiled. "Besides, if anyone messes with me I'll stick 'em with my sword."

Dany sighed. "I knew Jon giving you that would be a bad idea, just don't go around telling people where you got it." Arya gave a smiling nod and then ran over to hug Dany. "I'll see you soon ok?"

"Ok"

The youngest Stark girl then ran off to one of the carriages and hopped in. She is about to turn around to go inside the castle when a hand on her arm stops her. She spins around, about to attack when she sees that it is only Jon. "I wanted to say goodbye to you one last time." He whispers as he brings his lips to hers again, it just feels so natural, like they are made for each other. He could kiss her all day and night if he wanted to, but she pulls away and looks up at him the same way she does…the same way she always has.

"It's not goodbye Jon, it's more of an 'I'll see you soon.'" She explains as she caresses his face.

"Fine then I will see you soon." He tells her as he kisses her again. He starts to saddle up his horse and still feels her eyes on him and as he gets on the black stallion she speaks up again.

"Don't you come back with a beard either because I will shave it off myself." Dany commands as she points at him. He threw his head back and laughed, trying to make the best out of all of this because he really had no idea what he was doing.

"Alright Princess." He sarcastically says and then he changes his tone to a meaningful one. "I love you."

He loves that she still goes red in the face when he says that. "I love you Jon Snow."

And with a swift tug on the reins, Jon is off, following the line of king's men and soldiers. A stray tear falls from Dany's eye because she knows, that deep down something will go wrong.

~X~

It's been five weeks after Jon has left and Dany finds herself moping around the halls of the castle and the God's Wood. At night she is always in her room, putting her dragon's eggs on the fire place hopping for something but Ned was right it was just a relic now. She sighs as she picks up the black egg and puts it back into the truck, setting candles around all three eggs and lighting them. She then climbs on her bed, Bran's direwolf, Summer, laying at the foot of the bed crying. She is about to snuggled underneath the blanket she took from Jon's room when Summer begins to snarl and growl. "Summer?" The direwolf then howls and jumps off the bed running out of her chambers and down the hall. Dany quickly puts her robe over her night gown and runs out the door behind the beast.

She runs into Bran's chambers where she sees Catelyn slumped against the dresser, her hands bloody and bleeding and a man on the floor, his throat ripped open. Her eyes the follow the small blood trail up to Summer who is now lying beside Bran. It doesn't take a scholar to figure out what happened here. "Good dog." She murmured before rushing over to Catelyn and yelling for Rob.

~X~

They all become more alert after the death attempt on Bran. They each have a shift to spend time in his room, to make sure that it doesn't happen again. It was a few more days after the attack when Catelyn calls them all into the god's wood. They all stand around her as she speaks. "It was the Lannisters, it was them that pushed him from the tower and who put the attack on Bran." She showed them the knife. "A common farmer cannot afford a knife like this."

"So what do we do?" Robb asked

Theon scoffed. "Easy, we cut them down one until there is nobody left."

"Do you want to start a war?" Dany cut in, glaring at Theon. "If we go in swords blazing then they will have all our heads on a stake in Kings Landing…that's a stupid idea Theon."

"Woman, are you trying to start an argument with me?" Theon snaps and Catelyn raises her hands and yells for them to stop fighting.

"I will ride to Kings Landing and speak to Ned about it, sending a raven would be unsafe." Catelyn explains and the three young adults nod. "I'll have Rodrick travel with me," She looked to Dany. "I want you to watch over Bran and Rickon while I'm gone and Robb will act as Lord on my behalf." She looked at the three of them. "I trust the three of you to keep Winterfell safe."

~X~

Catelyn had left in the afternoon and the House of noble Stark feels so empty, there is no more shared laughter and joy or is there any smiles. Theon had relived Dany from watching Bran so she was curled up on her bed looking out the window. She hasn't gotten any sort of word from Jon and it pains her heart that she doesn't know where he is or how he was doing. She is worried to say the least and it makes both her heart and her stomach hurt because what if he is dead? Just that thought makes her want to throw up.

She takes a shuddering breath as she listens to the fire crackle, she then looks at her dragon eggs again. It was strange, she knew that they were never going to hatch but something deep down made her think that she felt something move when she picked one up. If they were to hatch then she could fly to that damned wall and get Jon back herself. She tries her best to ignore the fluttering feeling that she has been getting when she thinks of him and just as her eyes flutter shut, she hears yells coming from the hall and at her door. Rob barges in and yells with a smile on his face. "He is awake!"

She jumps off her bed and grabs her robe, following Rob to Bran's chambers.

~X~

"You know moping around will not get your woman back."

Jon looked up from the light of the fire and over to the Imp. "What?"

"You are thinking about the girl right…that Targaryen girl." He turned a page in his book. "She is a pretty thing, she could hold the title as the most beautiful in the kingdom. But alas, she is stuck in the north where her beauty can't be seen." He closed his book. "I guess that is a good thing." There is a small beat of silence. "Do you think of her more when you look at fire?"

"Yes" He croaks out as he stares at the dancing flames. "When she was six and I was eight we were both in the kitchen waiting for the cake for Rob's birthday to be done." Jon gave a laugh. "She was getting so annoyed because it was taking so long so, Dany being Dany she decided that she was going to stick her hand in the oven to get the cake and when she did the cook began to yell and pulled her hand out. When she took her hand out the cook gasped and I was shocked as well, she wasn't burnt or in any sort of pain and when I asked her about it later she said it felt a little tingly that's all."

Tyrion nodded. "That makes sense though; she is blood of the dragon." Tyrion then gazed at the sky. "Jon quick question and you may find this extremely inappropriate." He sighed. "Did you fuck her?"

Jon's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Northerners," Tyrion sighed as he shook his head. "Did you sleep with her, have sex, lay with her…mate with her? I really don't know what you northerners call it."

"It's none of your business." Jon snappend and Tyrion chuckled.

"You did then," The Imp stood up and stretched his limbs. "Then I guess part of the prophecy is coming true then."

Jon raised his eye brows, curious to know what he was talking about. "Prophecy, what prophecy?"

"The one about Fire and Ice." Tyrion pointed out. "My sister is obsessed with it, but that my boy is a story for another night because I am tired." He gave a bored glance. "Goodnight."

Jon turned back to the fire, letting the image of Dany play within the flames. "Fire and Ice." Jon repeated. "What does he mean about Fire and Ice?"

TBC

A/N- eh this was more of a filler chapter before to set the events of the next few chapters, let me know what you all think!


	6. Chapter 6

**A Little Touch of Heavenly Light**

"Tyrion," He kicked his horse a little harder to catch up with the Imp. "Tyrion!" The Imp pulled on the reins of his horse and scoffed when Jon Snow caught up with him. "You promised to tell me about the prophecy." Jon said as he caught up to the Lannister.

The small man sighed and then nodded. "Fine," He cleared his throat. "About 18 years ago one of the priestess of the seven uttered words that would change the Seven Kingdoms and only few know about it. She said that in the years to come the princess of fire will come to love the prince of ice, together they will start the war to end all wars. Lords will tremble at their feet and kings will give them their thrones. The savage Dothraki across the narrow sea will chant their names before battle for they will reunite all kingdoms and people as one." Tyrion finished with a smile and looked at him. "It is a lot of responsibility if you ask me."

Jon was silent and somehow found his voice in the state of shock that he was in. "You mean to tell me that you think I am the prince of ice." He laughed. "I am no prince."

"Ah but that is where you are wrong Snow." Tyrion said. "She also spoke of the prince of ice, that he would be born in an un-wedded union and shall have 'ice' within his name…ice is snow." He took a deep breath. "And here you are," He raised a bro. "born in an un-wedded union, a bastard, bearing the name of snow which is ice" Tyrion shook his head. "You should read more Jon Snow, makes your brain do a tiny thing called thinking." He chuckled at Jon's glare. "But do you understand the bigger picture of my words." The Stark bastard shook his head no. "The Princess of Fire is your Dany"

"Then what do you suppose I do then?" Jon snapped and Tyrion shrugged.

"We can turn around now Snow, it all depends on your word." Tyrion said. "Just let me know and I will pull some strings." Tyrion smiled. "I am a Lannister after all."

~X~

"So you remember nothing?"

"Not a thing"

"Anything at all?"

"Nope."

"Well what if…?"

"Robb, Theon stop bugging him when he remembers he will remember."

Both Stark and Ward turned around to see Dany standing at the doorway, her arms crossed across her chest. Robb looked at Theon and then to Bran. "I thought you said you were feeling ill."

She shrugged and walked into the room, Bran's eyes on her. "I was ill but I'm not anymore." She explained and she was right, color was returning to her face.

"You were throwing up, it was disgusting." Theon spat as she glared.

"Like I said, I am fine now." She turned to smile at Robb. "Just a little tired." Dany then walked over to Bran and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" She said as she placed a hand on his forehead.

"My head hurts." He croaked. "And my throat is dry"

Dany raised her eyebrow. "Did anyone give you water today?" Bran shook his head no and Dany whipped around, giving the boys a glare. Robb began to push Theon and Theon pushed him back. Finally Theon sighed and ran down to fetch him some water. "Some men are just idiots."

Bran didn't laugh, he didn't even crack a smile. "Are you ok?" He asked her and Dany nodded. "Then why where you sick?"

"I don't know, maybe I ate something that didn't agree with me." She stated and the young lord just stared at her. "It's nothing to worry about ok?" She soothed. "No are you sure you remember anything?"

"Like I said to my brother, I remember nothing." Bran snapped and Dany looked up at Robb with worried eyes. "I would like to be left alone now."

Dany sighed as she got off the edge of the bed and walked past Robb who walks out after her and closes Bran's door.

"He is so sad." She murmurs as she pulls her furs tighter around her shivering frame. "I miss the old Bran…why did everything fall apart."

Robb shrugs, his grey eyes full of sadness and his face which somehow aged over the past five weeks looked tired. He looked more like his father now and sadly had to take on that role. "Because life is not perfect Dany, we had our fun as children but now we are adults and we must survive in this world as adults."

She nodded and cast her eyes down to the cold stone floor. "I want Jon back."

"I know you do Dany, now let's get you to the physician to see why you were sick." Robb says and Dany nods following his lead.

~X~

The Physician looks her up and now, into her eyes and into her mouth. He asks her when she bleed last and she honestly told him that he last cycle was about two weeks ago. The Physician nods and then asks for a sample of everything she ate and drank last night. Robb summons the cook and the cook brings the whine and the meat. The Physician inspects it and turns to them with a solemn face after a while. "I hate to tell you this Dany, My Lord…but someone tried to poison you."

Fear washed over Dany's face and Robb's face grew dark with anger. "Whoever did it most likely didn't know that this poison is weak to people from the south. It's the poison from the root of termina, it is deadly to northerners but makes a southerner sick to their stomach." He turned to Robb. "You are lucky Lord Stark, very lucky indeed."

~X~

They are in the Gods Wood, alone, because at this point they trust no one…not even Theon.

"It was the Lannister" Robb says as he paces back and forth as she sits down. "Why are you so calm about this?" He asks her, blood boiling. "They tried to kill Bran twice and that meat was a third attempt…but you ate it so he was safe."

Dany's eyes widen, she is still sick and moody from the lack of sleep. "Oh yes I'm safe, I spent half the night throwing my stomach up but I'm safe."

Robb's eyes narrowed. "You know what I mean, I did promise Jon after all that I would look out for you." Her head fell. "Dany, that man loves you more than he has loved anything in his life. He will come back, I swear it." He then took a deep breath. "But now, more than ever, we have to keep our eye open. I'll hunt our own food and you prepare it, same with the wine and other drinks. We have to be careful now more than ever."

Dany nodded in agreement. "And trust no one?"

"At this point Dany I only trust you." Robb said and then walked out of the Gods Wood.

~X~

"And the house Sigel of Tyrell?" Master Luwin asked.

"A golden rose on a green field" Bran answered as he watched Theon hit another target.

"And their motto?" Master Luwin questioned

"Growing Strong" Bran replied, bored of his lesson. "What is the point of this?"

"We all had to have our lessons Bran." Dany said as she walked out in practice armor. "Every little Lord must know his friends and enemies," She smiled as she tightens her gloves. "Right Master Luwin?"

The old man smiled and gave a kind nod. "That is right Dany."

Dany smiled back and grabbed a practice sword from a barrel and started taking her frustration out on a practice dummy. Bran watched as the two wards, Theon and Dany practiced their combat skills. Bran sighed, it has been two weeks since he had woken up and he knew that his legs would never heal. "Now the Sigel of House Greyjoy." Luwin commanded.

Bran sighed as Theon hit another target. "The Kraken."

"Good, their house motto." Luwin said as Bran played with his feather pen.

"We do not sow." Bran said. "They are also known for their combat skills in archery."

Theon smirked and turned around. "It's a good thing you know that, us Greyjoys are born with a hawk eye so to say."

Dany rolled her eyes and continued her onslaught on the dummy. "Now House Targaryen" she heard Master Luwin say and carefully waited Bran's answer.

"Their house Sigel is a dragon with three heads and their motto is fire and blood." Bran answered correctly and Dany smiled to herself.

"And do you know why their motto is fire and blood?" Luwin asked, trying to throw him a through a loop.

Bran took a deep breath. "Because they are said to have the blood of the dragon running through their veins."

"And the last Targaryen is?" She heard Luwin muse.

"Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, first of her name and ward of Catelyn Stark." Bran answered confidently. "Targaryen are also known for their quick feet and sword fighting skills."

Dany turned around when she heard Theon chuckle. "Oh but how the mighty have fallen." Theon said as he dropped his bow. "Do you know the last words from the Mad King?" Bran shook his head no and Luwin gave Theon a warning look. "Let them burn, is what he said and do you know why all Targaryens are bat shit crazy?" Theon's amused look. "Because they fuck their sisters and spit out mad babies." He smirked. "That whole blood of the dragon, it's not true because dragons are not real." He crossed his arms. "Targaryens burn like everyone else."

"You're wrong." Dany deadpanned as she walked over to them, a look of anger spread across her face. "And I'll show you how wrong you are." She walked right up to the table that Bran was sitting at and picked up the candle, turning it on its side and letting the hot wax and orange flame hit her skin. A look of shock fell upon the three men as she didn't flitch. Finally, after a minute or two she put the candle back down and wiped the hardened wax from her un-burnt skin to show Theon that nothing was there, not even a red mark. "Fire and Blood." She said with an amused smile. "And at least my house doesn't fuck maids and whores to give heirs."

Theon was shaking with anger and turned around to pull a practice sword from the barrel and Dany raised an eyebrow as she unlaced the practice armor. If he thinks he can fight without it then she can. "I can prove that your house fails in combat." He growled through clenched teeth. "I challenge you to a duel."

"Challenge accepted." Dany returned and raised her sword as Theon swung his.

Master Luwin looked over at Bran who was watching the fight with wide eyes. "Now this is a lesson my boy, watch Dany's footwork carefully because she will come out of this victorious."

So Bran did he watched how Dany didn't swing her sword once and he watched as she ducked every heavy swing that Theon gave. He watched how Theon began to slow down, his breathing labored and then he watched as Dany began unleashing blow after blow and Theon was helpless, unable to defend himself as Dany disarmed him. She stood over him, sweat forming on her own brow and both swords in hand. Bran leaned up a little to see that fresh bruises where forming on his face and arms. Dany only had one forming on her cheek from a cheap blow that Theon blew at her. She was breathing hard as she backed away from him, never turning her back on her opponent. "You are the most spineless, deplorable man I have ever had the displeasure of knowing." She thrust the practice swords into the barrel and walked back into the castle.

Barn and Luwin watched as Theon got up from the ground, his face puffy and turning purple from the fight and dusted himself off. "What are you starring at?" He snapped before retreating to his chambers to lick his sores like a cowardly pup.

Luwin nodded and gathered his papers. "I believe that is enough of your lessons for the day." Bran gave a nod, his eyes still wide from watching the duel. If they were using real swords, Theon would be a dead man. But Bran couldn't help but smile, someone needed to kick Theon down a notch or two and he was happy that it was Dany who did.

~X~

"You boys are letting a bastard knock you down!" Alliser Thorne yells as Jon knocks down every man with a swing of his sword. "You boys despise me," He roars. "Lord Snow here was trained in the safe castle walls of Winterfell, he used to spit on the likes of you." Jon swung his sword as Pip came at him again and punched the other man in the nose as he tried to attack him behind.

"Forget it!" Alliser Thorne barks again. "Go get yourselves cleaned up."

~X~

Jon was expecting to be attacked in the armory so he wasn't surprised when the three men shoved him up against the wall but what he didn't expect Tyrion to step in and defend him. "Now boys, is that anyway to treat a Lord's son?" The three men didn't let him go. "Let me throw it out plain and simple for you because I'm not sure if you are even educated. If you don't let the boy go, I will give your names to my sister, queen of the seven kingdoms and she will be happy to have your heads displayed on spikes at Kings Landing."

The three men grumbled and let him go, Tyrion shrugged and walked over to him. "Jon, I am leaving the wall in two days, I am inviting you to leave with me. I spoke to your uncle and told him I would rather have you as one of my personal body guards. He agreed and handed you over to me." He smirked at Jon's gaping face.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Jon asked and Tyrion rolled his eyes.

"Because my boy, you have Dany waiting for you to return." He looked at the three men who were listening in. "Not every day when you have a beautiful woman who willingly throws herself at you."

With that, Lord Tyrion walked out and the three men chuckled amongst themselves. "You got a girl waiting for you Snow?" Pips asked. "Well what's she like?"

Jon rolled his eyes and cursed Tyrion's name, now instead of trying to kill him the boys just kept pestering him about Dany. He prayed to gods that these next two days would pass by quickly, the faster he could get back to Dany the better.

TBC

A/N- So Jon has a way back but it won't be that easy, I am going to introduce Sam in the next chapter because I love his character and I'm going to add Jorah later who will not be that likeable in the first few chapters he is in. And Dany doesn't have her crazed brother to torture her so I decided to make Theon torture her but she knocked her down a peg or two. From here on, Theon will go into a downwards spiral and next chapter we will meet Osha, who will become close friends with Dany and Sam who will become friends with Jon.

Hope you all enjoyed!

And yes, Dany is not pregnant. I thought about it and the ball was in my court but then I decided against it, how is she going to fight for the throne if she has a baby in her belly. So I am sorry for all those who wanted it but I couldn't do that to her yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Little Touch of Heavenly Light**

"So I don't understand, who gave you the plans for this saddle?" Robb Stark asked as Hordor stood in front of him, holding a strange saddle.

Hordor shrugged. "Hordor!" He exclaimed and Robb turned around when he heard Dany snort in laughter. Robb rolled his eyes and then asked again. "Hordor, who gave you the plans to make this saddle?" He tried again, slowing his words down.

"Hordor!" Hordor repeated again and Robb rolled his eyes and sat back down in one of the plush chairs, ignoring Dany's laughter.

"This is pointless, you try to ask him." He snaps at Dany. They have both been at this for a good hour and Robb had finally given up. So Dany sighed as she set the black dragon egg back in the trunk and stood up, walking over to Hordor as she smiled.

"Hordor," She gently said. "Can you take us to where you go this saddle?"

Hordor beamed at her and the nodded quickly as he took off down the hall, Dany turned to smirk at Robb who looked purely shocked. "How do you that?"

Dany shrugged. "I don't know but if you don't follow him and that saddle you will never find out where it came from."

"Damnit!" Robb cursed and ran out after him, Dany laughed as she watched him run out of her chambers and then shook her head as she went back over to the dragon's eggs. She let her hands skim across them and was surprised to find them warm. She blinked her eyes in confusion, it was just because they were by the fire, right?"

~X~

"So I am fully pardoned?" Jon asked as he followed Tyrion out into the training yard. "They won't have my head and my father will not try to send me back.

Tyrion sighed and turned around. "Yes, do you understand what the phrase 'Fully Pardoned'?" Tyrion shook his head. "You Starks are quick to temper but so slow minded."

Jon kept walking, choosing to ignore his phrase. "Is there a catch?" He asks, finally stopping.

"Well, all you would have to do is be my body guard and escort me to Winterfell." He explained. "We will pick up your woman and continue on to King's Landing. From there you can marry her and start making lilac eyed children."

"What about the prophecy you told me about?" Jon suddenly asked.

Tyrion turned back around, a smile on his face. "So you do believe it?"

"I'm not saying I do but-" He stopped short when he saw Alliser command a group of men to beat on fat man.

"Let's see who can make the piggy squeal!" Alliser roared and the men began to beat him harder. Jon turned to Tyrion who gave him a tired glance and waved him off.

"You're an honorable man Jon Snow, maybe enough to be a king." Tyrion muttered to himself as he watched the bastard fight off the group of criminals to defend the fat boy. "A good king indeed." He took a swing from his water jug (which had been filled with wine) but frowned to discover that it was empty. As he turned to walk to the mess hall he discovered Brom. Tyrion smirked. "Brom? Fancy a drink?"

The watchmen shrugged and Tyrion nodded. "Great, I have matters to discuss with you."

~X~

Dany laughed as she watched Bran ride around on horseback, he was actually smiling for the first time in weeks. "So it was Tyrion that sent the raven with these plans." She said with a laugh as Bran rode around the woods. "Maybe he is the only Lannister that is not against us."

Theon scoffed. "Don't be stupid they are all against us."

Dany whirled around and faced the Ward who was sporting a black eye and a broken nose. "Talk to me like that again and it will be your jaw next."

Robb stifled a laugh beside him as Theon quieted down. They kept watching Bran ride around and Robb rubbed his hands together, the cold winds had been blowing. "A Raven came today Dany." Robb announced and Dany turned around. "Jon is coming back, he has been given full pardon and-"

Robb never got to finish his sentence because Dany had full on tackled him with a hug. "That's amazing!" She said, the same smile that had went missing the day Jon left back on her face. "I knew he would find a way and I knew that Ned wouldn't leave him to rot there."

"It's not by my father's words." Robb explained and Dany backed away from him. "He is serving the Lannisters…"

"He is a traitor" Theon spat and Dany looked at them both in confusion.

"Tyrion gave him the pardon, he will be serving as his bodyguard." Robb told her and watched as her face fell. "The plan is that Tyrion will be stopping here so Jon can get you and you will both go to Kings Landing."

Dany shook her head. "No I told you that Tyrion is not like his siblings, comparing him to Cersei and Jaime is like comparing me to my brothers Rhaegar and Viserys." She took a deep breath. "There is a saying that when a Targaryen is born the gods flip a coin…maybe it is the same for a Lannister." She turned back around, letting the boys think but then asked. "Where is Bran?"

Both boys stood up quickly. "Shit" Robb cursed when he heard the yelling in the forest. The three shared a worried look and ran in the direction on the yells.

~X~

"Samwell Tarly, that's my name." The pudgy man said as he followed Jon around like a stray pup. "I know your name, your Jon Snow." He laughs. "The bastard Stark, I heard that you were given royal pardon to leave The Wall." Jon starts walking a little faster making Sam start to huff and puff as he followed him. "You're lucky you know." Jon sighed and stopped walking, turning around to Sam. "My father said that I would either join the wall or die in a pig hunt, the pig being me."

"I'm sorry Samwell." Jon said and Sam shook his head.

"B-but you can call me Sam, if you want." He shrugged. "I wanted to thank you for helping me, not many people would do that for me."

"Well I'm not many people." He said. "I was raised better than that."

Sam nodded. "My mom raised me well to." He offered and Jon winced.

"You're lucky then, my stepmother wants nothing to do with me. It was my father who raised me well." He nodded and then clamped a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Don't worry Sam, you will be fine." He let go and started to walk away. "I have to pack."

"I heard your leaving because of a girl, what is she like?" Sam asked nervously.

Jon smiled to himself and turned back to him, an image of Dany filling his mind. "She's beautiful, she has long silver hair and violet eyes that smile when she smiles. She is bossy and pushy but knows how to take care of herself and brave. But out of all those things it's her heart that I love, she has a beautiful heart."

Sam starred at him with his mouth hanging open. "Is she," his voice got lower. "Is she a Targaryen?"

"Dany is much more than the last name she bears." Jon offered and then walked up to his quarters, not knowing that Maester Aemon had been listening the whole time as he described Daenerys.

~X~

"So what do we do with her?"

A scoff. "She is a wildling, and she tried to kill a Lord…she needs to die."

"No, we are not going to kill her…I'll have her as a maid."

Then an eruption of yells filled the dining hall. Rob slammed his hand down on the table and both Dany and Theon jumped but not before degrading Dany. "You malicious little whore." Theon spat. Robb grabbed Dany's arm as she went to grab a cutting knife and then glared at Theon.

"You never talk to her like that again, do you understand?" Robb growled and Theon rolled his eyes. "I asked you if you understood?" Theon finally nodded and Dany sat back down. "Good, the wildling will stay and become a servant."

"So that is how it is right?" Theon seethed and Robb gave him a confused glare. "You side with her because she has tits and a cunt?" He stood up from the table. "To bad she will never fuck you Robb, she belongs to Jon."

Dany's mouth fell open in shock and Robb sighed as he put his face in his hands. "What in the seven hells has gotten into him?" Robb asked.

"I don't know, he has always been a prick." She stood up as well. "I am going to get Osha from her cell and give her some old clothes of mine."

Robb nodded and she walked off, he sat there for a while longer and finally stood up to find wherever Theon went off to. They needed to sort out whatever it was going on in his head.

~X~

"Now I am not sure if most of my clothes will fit but it's worth a try. If not I can go find some of Lady Starks old clothing." Dany said as she moved around her chambers as Osha, the wildling watcher her carefully. Dany turned back around and sighed when she saw the woman's sad face. "Look I am truly sorry about your friends and those chains but at least you're here right?" Dany asked as she put clothing into Osha's arms. "Here, take them." She smiles. "They are Lady Starks old things that she grew out of."

"Thank you Lady," She paused. "You are very kind, one of the kindest Noble Woman I have ever met."

"Thank you but I am no Noble," Dany explained and Osha gave her a confused look. "I mean I was…I am the last surviving member of House Targaryen and now a ward of Winterfell." She laughed. "We are hardly noble anymore."

Osha nodded. "Myself and other tribes still think you Noble," Dany looked up at her in surprise. "My grandfather told me stories of Targaryens, Dragon riders with hair of silver and eyes purple as an amethyst. He told of their beauty and grace, your father was mad yes but your mother…I heard she was loved by many. My father got a glimpse of her once, he said she looked as if she fell from the heavens." Osha shrugged. "But here I am now, standing in front of the last Targaryen and she treats me as an equal."

Dany blinked, trying to find her words. She was never once praised about where she came from and she never used her true last name, she always used Stormborn. "Because you are an equal Osha and you can call me Dany, like I said, I am no Noble."

Osha gently put the pile of close onto a chair and then sighed. "We await the day that Dragons return, when they majestic roars fill the skies once more. We also believe in the prophecy."

Dany turned back around to the woman that was caked in dirt and mud, her hair wild and sticking up. She was going to have to fix that. "What are you talking about?"

"A priestess," Osha answered. "Of the Old Gods…she lived in my tribe she, she foretold this prophecy…one of fire and ice." Dany opened her mouth to protest and Osha shook her head, stopping her. "Please, Daenerys, let me finish." And Dany nodded, letting Osha speak. "The day after your father fell one of our high priestesses went into a strange trace, she kept speaking of a Princess of Fire and a Prince of ice. She said that the Princess of Fire would be born with fire in her blood that her skin would not burn in a flame. She spoke of the Ice Prince, who would be no prince but born a bastard, Taking Ice within his name. Together, they will rule the Seven Kingdoms…brings the Gods together, old and new and together they will reunite the lands to be as one."

Now Dany was unsure what to say, she stood in front of this wildling with her own eyes wide as she listened to her tale. "How, how true is this story?"

"True enough that a priestess of the New Gods had the same one." Osha smiled. "You just need to accept your destiny before winter and the time of darkness arrives."

"Darkness?" Dany asks as Osha moves behind the screen to get changed.

"Yes with winter comes Darkness and with darkness comes White Walkers." Osha explained and Dany sat down on one of her chairs. "We can feel it," Osha offered. "This winter will be a long one."

~X~

"What is your problem?" Robb yelled as he marched up to Theon who was in the training yard. Theon sighed, dropped his bow and turned around as Robb Stark shouted at him. "I told you not to talk to her like that."

"Why, because you want to seem like a valiant knight so she'll let you stick your prick in her." Theon seethed. "You are supposed to be my friend and you are supposed to side with me, not a mad man's daughter or the bastard's whore…that's what people are calling her."

Robb's eyes narrowed. "Who is calling her that?"

"People." Theon shrugs and goes to pick up his bow. "I am sorry Robb, I am loyal to you but I am in no way loyal to her. She is a ward, just like me and she cannot tell me what to do."

Robb sighs and gives a defeated nod. "Fine, just refine with the vulgarity around her. That is all I ask."

Theon smiled as he shot an arrow. "Deal."

~X~

"You have everything you need Snow?"

Jon looked over to see Tyrion coming over to him with another man of the nights watch. "This is Bronn," He announced. "Bronn will be accompanying us to Winterfell and then Kings Landing, say hello."

Jon gave a friendly nod and then got on his black stallion, whistling for ghost. "I'm ready when you are." He watched as Tyrion climbed onto his horse and then looked over at Bronn who was ready to go. "Lannister, a quick question."

"What is it?" Tyrion asked as they got the gate open.

"I won't have to wear that Lannister armor will I?" Jon asked

Tyrion chuckled. "It depends on you boy, I am not forcing you to do anything. If you want to wear the armor you can wear the armor." He explained. "But Stark Armor is better for protection." The gate was now fully opened and the horses began the track through the dark tunnel, once they were out, Jon gazed around the snow covered hills and they were about to start out when Jon heard a shiver and a sneeze. Jon went to investigate and wasn't surprised when he saw Sam, huddled together in a ball and face pale white from the cold.

"Th-they l-loc-locked m-m-me out-t-t h-h-here…s-s-said I c-c-c-couldn't m-make it at th-the-w-w-wall." Sam said and Jon sighed, looking over at Tyrion.

"Which is he," Tyrion ask. "Cripple, Bastard, or a broken thing?"

Bronn chuckled. "More like a fat thing to me."

"No, he is a broken thing." Jon answered and Tyrion nodded.

"Bring him along then," He turned to Bronn. "I should get an award for my golden heart, next town we hit I am getting myself 4 whores…I'll buy you one to."

Bronn raised an eyebrow and looked at Jon who was helping Sam up. "What about the boy?"

"His woman would kill him if she found out he was fucking a whore and he doesn't need one," Tyrion smiled. "You will understand what I mean when you see the girl."

"I'll take your word on it Lannister." Bronn said with a laugh.

~X~

That night she grabs the black dragon egg again and cuddles up against it, Osha's words echoed in her mind, the story of Fire and Ice. She is about to succumb to sleep when she feels the strangest thing, heat radiating from within the dragon's egg.

* * *

-TBC

A/N- Guys your reviews are amazing, they are what is keeping this story going. I want to thank everyone who is reviews, favoring, following and reading.

Also with the Theory that Jon is Dany's nephew, I don't believe that. Jon has been burnt by fire many times and as described, Targaryen traits are very strong and he doesn't have any of them. Another thing against that theory is that why would Ned not tell Catelyn the truth instead of her believing that Jon was his bastard son. I know that Lyanna's last words where 'promise me Ned' but I think that may mean something else, maybe she wanted him to promise to keep Robert on the right track as king. I think that he is the son of Ned Stark and Ashara Dayne. Some theorize that he is Benjen Stark's son and Ned kept it a secret so Benjen wouldn't have to die but once again, why hide that from Catelyn?

But if he is Dany's nephew that wouldn't be a problem, Targaryens are known for um…keeping the blood line pure. We will not know for another ten years maybe so we have to sit and wait as more theories churn out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Little Touch of Heavenly Light**

They camp out at by a creek, it's their third night in the journey back to Winterfell and Jon is pretty sure that The Imp was not used to the cold weather because he says that if they travel only a few more miles they will come to a tavern. But Bronn had expressed that it would be easier to camp outside for the night instead of wandering in the dark and getting attacked by wildlings. So Tyrion had given in and Jon had chuckled when he found him by the fire drinking whatever alcoholic substance that was in his canteen.

"I hear you lurking back there, you are terribly noisy…unlike that wolf of yours who ate my dinner." Tyrion announced as Ghost looked up from his spot by the creek. "Some come and join me for a drink Snow."

Jon sighed and looked over at Bronn who was passed out by the fire and Sam, who had fallen asleep as soon as they made camp. "I guess I have no choice now do I?"

"Just sit Lord Snow." Tyrion joked and Jon finally sat down by a tree, his back up against it, he was silent for a while and just sat and drank. He finally gave a belch and then sighed. "Do you know anything about your mother boy?"

Jon shook his head no and Tyrion shrugged his shoulders as he took another drink. "Your father never mentioned her?"

"No, I have asked but he just never wants to talk about it." Jon answered. "A day doesn't go by that I wonder who she was. Sometimes I wonder if she was a whore in a brothel or maybe a high lady." He shrugged. "I will never know, I just have a father who I hope is proud of me and a step mother that hates me."

"Hm, well at least your father doesn't hate you." Tyrion offered. "I don't let that worry me though, one day my father will be ten feet under and I will still be here." He frowned at his empty canteen. "Helping the helpless and what not." He gave a drunken burp. "At least you have a woman's love."

Jon offered him a look, knowing that Tyrion was going to pass out soon. How was it that someone who was drunk could still offer wise words? "You think I'm helpless."

Tyrion chuckled. "Physically no, you are able to handle a sword and defend yourself and others but mentally yes." He raised his brows. "You have a whole lot of issues to sort out my friend." He then reached over and uncapped Bronn's canteen, drinking the bitter substance inside. "And make sure the boy you helped does not fall into the creek." He took a swing. "I am not having a fat boy freezing to death on my watch."

~X~

She wakes up the next morning with commotion going on outside. She moves Rickon, who had climbed in her bed after a nightmare, off her arm and throws a robe over her nightgown. Dany quickly ran down the cold stone steps and into the cool air of Winterfell. Her eyes glance over the workers until she finds Robb who is arguing with Maester Luwin. She took a deep breath and stalked over to them. "What is going on?"

Both men looked up at her, Robb opened his mouth to speak but Maester Luwin beat him to it but it wasn't the problem. "Daenerys," Maester Luwin scolded. "You should not be out here in such a state of undress!"

Dany rolled her eyes and then looked at Robb. "Is everything ok?"

"No," He said as he hooked the saddle onto his horse. "The king is dying and…"

"What?" Dany breathed, her lilac eyes going wide.

Robb huffed, annoyed about being interrupted. "The king had a hunting accident, he is on his death bed and I have to get to King's Landing before that prick Joffrey sits on the throne. Who knows that they will do to my sisters, my father?"

"No," She said, stopping his actions. "If you ride into Kings Landing with raised swords you will start an un-needed war."

He sighed, truly defeated as Dany starred him down. "Fine, But I'm still going to ride to find my mother. I do not want her ambushed by Lannister men."

"What about Winterfell?" Dany asked as Robb got on his horse. "There always needs to be a Stark in Winterfell."

"Bran is still here…and Jon will return soon." He smiles. "Don't worry Dany, all will be ok."

She side as she watched him ride off in the cool morning air, not knowing that this would be the last time she would see a man that she could call a brother.

~X~

"Trespassing on somebody's farm is not wise Lannister" Bronn explains as they ride through a piece of land. "If we get caught the farmer will not be pleased."

Jon shakes his head in agreement. "Northern farmers are not kind people."

"Ha," Tyrion laughs. "Most famers are inbreeds anyway, if we get caught I will talk us out of it and throw the man a coin." He looks at the three men's worried look. "We will be fine, trust me."

But sadly, that was not the case. No more than 10 minutes later, a thunderous roar of hooves could be heard and all four men where surrounded by at least twenty men with sharpened swords and cruel faces. A fat man with a long beard laughed. "Well they are on your land, so they are yours."

A well-built man with blonde hair came into view as the fat man kept talking. "Jorah, what say you?"

The man, Jorah, gave a quick nod and the next thing Jon knew, the men where surrounding them. Bronn and Jon did the best they could to fight them off but there where to many. A beefy ginger man had come up from behind him and hit him hard on the head. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was ghost, running toward the direction to Winterfell.

~X~

"What are your God's Dany?" Asked Osha as she made Daenerys' bed.

The lilac eyed girl shrugged as she closed the trunk that contained the dragon's eggs. "I guess, since I was born in the south, I should believe in the seven correct?" She asked as Osha nodded. "But I don't, the seven have never answered my prayers…I was raised as a northern…."

"So you believe in the old gods?" Osha asked.

Dany was quite for a second. "I guess," She looked at the fire place. "They have never answered my prayers either."

The once wildling, now servant, Osha gave a sigh as she watched the last Targaryen look at the fire. "What are you doing?" Osha asked as Dany knelt before the fireplace.

"Do you want to see something Osha, something that a god could not do?" Dany asked as Osha's eyebrows went up in confusion. "Watch" Dany commanded as she stuck her hand into the blazing fire. Osha let out a scream and ran over to her, yanking Dany's hand out of the flame but only to be shocked that her skin was un-burnt. The wildling quickly scrambled away from her and bowed her head and let it touch the floor.

"My Loyalty belongs to the true dragon and only the true dragon." Osha declared.

"What are you talking about?" Dany asked as she stood up from the ground, Osha following her movements.

"You are the true dragon, a dragon cannot be burnt by fire." Osha explained and Dany felt herself slime, her gaze lingering to the eggs, she knew that there was some way to make them hatch.

~X~

He woke up in a dark, smelly, basement. His eyes went wide when he realized what had happened, they had been captured. But what for? Jon calmed down for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the dark earthy room. He took a deep breath. "Tyrion? Bronn? Sam?"

"We are in here but I'm afraid to say that the fat man has been sold." It was Tyrion, he knew that voice anywhere. "Are you ok Snow?"

"Yes, my head hurts…what happened?" Jon asked.

"Slave drivers, I'm aware that it is illegal here but that does not make it stop from happening. We were captured by Jorah Mormont , his father is leader of castle black. He go insane if he found out about his son's actives." Tyrion sighed. "I do say I am surprised that the big man was sold first."

Jon let his head fall back against the cool wall. "Then what are we to do? How do we get out of this one, can't you get us out of this."

"I am not a wizard boy." Tyrion said. "We just need to wait it out, wait for our opportune moment…I will let you know when that arrives."

~X~

Dany's eyes fell into slants when she saw the way Theon was behaving. He was ruder and callus then ever since Robb left. The boy acted like he, himself was a Stark as he bossed around the help around. She scoffed as he yelled at Hordor and then turned his attention to her. "Where is that slave girl of yours?" He growls. "I would like her in my chambers tonight."

Dany gave an annoyed laugh. "I told you already that she is not yours to fuck as you please, go stick your prick in Roz if you are that desperate."

"Excuse me?" Theon scowled as he walked over to her. "Who gave you the right to talk to me like that? You filthy inbreed." He spat and Dany lunged at him, throwing in a few punches before Theon struck her. The ring on his finger busting her lip open with a bloody rush. Hordor rushed over to them, lifting Dany off of Theon as she kicked and screamed. A mixture of his blood and her blood staining their clothing. Hordor gave Theon an unreadable look as he took Dany up to her chambers as Theon chuckled to himself. "When I claim this castle as my own, she dies first."

And with that, Theon turned around and walked to his own chambers, planning the downfall of Stark Manor.

* * *

AN- Sorry this took so long everyone, I just had so much school work to do. College classes in the summer suck and I will be signing up for more once the fall semester starts so updates will become much slower. So sorry about the inconvenience


End file.
